Flying Without Wings
by Tori Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE...continuation of 'OH SISTER WHERE ART THOU' read it first or you'll be lost...Taylor & Eric's story
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THEM...HOWEVER ANY CHARACTERS THAT DON'T LOOK FAMILIAR ARE DEFINATLY MINE!  
  
ANYWAY...THIS STORY PICKS UP IMMEDIATELY AFTER "OH SISTER WHERE ART THOU."  
  
YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THAT FIRST OR YOU'LL BE LOST  
  
ENJOY!  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
"When are we meeting them?" Taylor asked when she and Eric got back to his house. They had returned from Blue Bay Harbor a little while ago. Taylor changed out of her dress and into a pair of black pants and a tight fitting yellow sweater. Eric checked his messages and looked over to her.  
  
"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I know you've had kind of a shitty day today, so if you don't want to-"  
  
"No Eric. We told Wes we'd meet them for dinner, so we should go," she said sitting on the couch. Eric walked over and sat next to her. She leaned into him. "I'm sorry- I'm just so tired," she said. Eric saw the look in her eyes. She was upset and exhausted.  
  
In one swift motion, he picked her up and brought her to his room. "Eric what the fuck are you doing?" she asked. She was plopped down on the bed.  
  
"We don't have to be there for another hour or two, so you can sleep a little," he said. Taylor gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Eric," she said as her eyes drifted shut. Eric sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes opened a little. "Stay," she said. "That's an order." Eric smiled and climbed in next to her and pulled her to him.  
  
))))))))))((((((((((  
  
Two hours later saw Eric and Taylor walking to the Collins Mansion. Wes had planned a small evening for all of them to get together. Taylor held onto Eric's hand as they were brought inside to the large living room where Wes greeted them.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Taylor!" he said as he hugged her. "How's your sister?" Taylor grinned.  
  
"It's good to see you too Wes. Tori's fine," she said as he lead her to the couch. "Wes, I want to thank you for-"  
  
Wes waved it off. "Don't worry about it Taylor. I would have paid for the whole year if that meant having Eric out of my hair for a few weeks," he said grinning at his best friend. Eric smirked at him and was about to reply when Jen came into the room.  
  
"Taylor?" she asked. Taylor stood and looked at the Pink Time Force Ranger. She looked the same as she had the last time they had met, with the exception of a rather large pink diamond on her hand.  
  
"Jen, it's so good to see you again!" Taylor said as they met for a hug. Wes and Eric stood back and watched as Jen lead Taylor away to show her the dresses. Wes saw the look in Eric's eyes as Taylor left his sight.  
  
"Oh man- you got it bad," Wes said as he poured some drinks. Eric took his and smirked at Wes.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right." They went and sat.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Ask her what?"  
  
"To marry you." Eric choked on his drink. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Eric wiped his mouth and sighed.  
  
"I have thought about it. . . since the day we left the Animarium. . . and every time I saw her after that," Eric said as he hung his head. Wes patted him on the back.  
  
"You'll figure it out." Eric raised his head and took another swig of his drink.  
  
))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
"Jen, they're beautiful," Taylor said as she looked at the champagne colored dresses. Jen smiled and took out one that was a little more yellow than the others.  
  
"This one's yours." Taylor saw that it was more of a gold color and had no straps, like Jen's gown.  
  
"You're sure you want me to do this?" Taylor asked. Jen nodded her head.  
  
"Absolutely," she said smiling. "I think Eric's mouth will fall off when he sees you in this." Taylor's cheeks blushed.  
  
"So, who are Dana and Kelsey? Eric told me they were in the wedding with Alyssa," Taylor said changing the subject. Jen smirked.  
  
"They're other rangers that we met. . . so what's going on with you and Eric anyway?"  
  
"I love him," Taylor said without thinking. Jen started laughing and Taylor turned back. "What?"  
  
"It's about time you two got together," she said putting her arm around her. "Come on- they probably think we're trying to plot something against them."  
  
))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
After a lovely evening, Taylor and Eric returned to Eric's house. Taylor immediately fell onto the bed. Eric grinned and changed into his boxers. "You going to sleep like that?" he asked.  
  
"Can you get me my shirt- it's in my bag." Eric reached into the bag and pulled out the shirt and a small velvet box fell out. He paused and picked it up. Taylor grabbed his wrist. "Be careful with that," she said. Eric carefully handed it to her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sitting next to her. Taylor opened it and showed Eric the ring.  
  
"It was my mother's when she married my father," she said softly. Eric leaned in closer.  
  
"It's beautiful." Taylor turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," was all she said as she closed the box. Carefully placing it on the side table, she changed into her shirt and settled into bed. Eric crawled in next to her and thought about what he wanted to do. His talk earlier with Wes had convinced him that he wanted Taylor for his wife.  
  
He reached over to the table and took the box. Taylor stirred next to him and saw what he held. "Eric, what are you doing?" she asked sitting up. Eric took a deep breath and sat up as well. He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"I've thought about this for the past two years," he said opening the box. "I love you Taylor, more than anything else, and I want to be with you forever if you'll have me." Taylor was in shock as Eric took the ring out and placed it on the tip of her left ring finger. "Taylor Joanne Earhardt, will you marry me?"  
  
Taylor's face was twisted in happiness, shock, and anger at the use of her full name- but it soon softened as she saw the look in his eyes. "Yes," she said smiling. Eric let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and slipped the ring on her finger. Taylor pulled him in for a heated kiss and felt him shudder as his arms gently went around her.  
  
"I love you," he said as they parted. Taylor ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I love you too Eric. . . so much," she said as they met for another exchange. This one however was more passionate and heated. Eric reached over for the light and they lay down as the darkness consumed them.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori bolted upright in bed. "WHAT!" she yelled into her phone. It was the next day, and although it was mid afternoon, she and Blake were still in bed, enjoying their 'honeymoon.'  
  
"I said I'm engaged," Taylor emphasized again. "Eric asked me last night and I said yes," she said looking over to Eric who was sitting at the kitchen table going over some paperwork.  
  
"Oh my gosh Taylor! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you!" they continued to talk lightly for awhile longer before Taylor had to go meet with Jen and the other bridesmaids.  
  
Later that day, Taylor couldn't help but beam. Alyssa couldn't believe that Taylor and Eric were finally engaged. "I knew it would happen!" she flinched slightly and Taylor looked at her concerned.  
  
"You okay?" Taylor asked. Alyssa smiled and placed her hand on her swollen stomach.  
  
"Yeah- he's just a little active today." Cole came up behind his wife and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Did he kick?" he asked in fascination. Taylor watched her teammates as they sat, waiting for their first child to kick again. Cole's face lit up when he felt it at last. "He's strong."  
  
"Like his dad," Alyssa said kissing him lightly. A honking horn brought them out of their revelry. They all turned to see a yellow HUMV pull up with four figures inside.  
  
"Carter!" Cole said as he greeted his friend. Wes and Eric walked over and greeted their one-time teammate. Taylor watched as two young women and a taller man climbed out as well and greeted Eric and Wes. Alyssa and Taylor didn't know them, but Jen ushered them over.  
  
"Dana! Kelsey! Ryan!" Jen said as she embraced them all. "Carter!" Eric walked over and stood beside Taylor while Cole went next to Alyssa. Jen stepped back to Wes and made introductions.  
  
"Alyssa Evans, Taylor Earhardt," she said gesturing to them. "Carter and Dana Grayson, and Ryan and Kelsey Mitchell." They all greeted each other and set off for the afternoon.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Two weeks past quickly, and the wedding of Wesley Collins and Jennifer Scotts was held. Taylor, Kelsey, Alyssa, and Dana were waiting inside the Collins house as the procession music began to play. Kelsey went out first, followed by Alyssa, then Dana, Taylor, and finally Jen. Their male counterparts stood in the large garden watching as their women walked towards them.  
  
Eric and Taylor kept looking at each other as the ceremony progressed. Wes and Jen clasped hands as the minister went through the motions, until he came to the vows. As Jen spoke hers to Wes, Taylor looked directly at Eric. Their eyes locked as Wes said his back. Both gave small smiles, but then expanded them when Wes and Jen were pronounced.  
  
The two Time Force Rangers met for a long, gentle kiss, and broke away smiling. They turned to the crowd and were greeted by cheers and applause from the many people that had arrived- people from the Silver guardians, BioLab, friends, and a few other former rangers that had joined them- Jason Scott and his wife Katherine, Andros Kaye and his wife Ashley, as well as Joel and Angela Rawlings.  
  
Jen and Wes kissed once more and them made their way down the aisle. Taylor grinned at Eric as she took his arm and followed them, with the others followed behind.  
  
A little while later at the reception, the bride and groom were doing their rounds about the hall while everyone else was sitting around talking.  
  
"I wish the others were able to make it," Cole said looking around. Max and Danny were still out touring the world, and Merrick was nowhere to be found. Chad on the other hand was working at Sea World again.  
  
"I hope they make it back for yours," Dana said to Taylor. They all had grown to know each other over the past week- talking about their duties as rangers and what not.  
  
Eric grabbed Taylor around her waist. "I hope so too," she said smiling. Wes and Jen came back to the table then.  
  
"Come on- let's dance. It's tradition after all," Jen said reaching out for Taylor's hand. Reluctantly she got up, dragging Eric along with her. Soon several people were out on the floor as soft music began to play.  
  
"You clean up nice," Taylor said as Eric pulled her to him. In actuality, she thought he looked amazing his a tuxedo. He grinned and gave her a 'once over.'  
  
"Why thank you Lieutenant," he said. "You look incredible," he whispered sending a shiver down her spine. He kissed her neck softly and turned to face her.  
  
"Are we going to have to invite all these people to our wedding too?" she asked. Eric looked around.  
  
"Probably. I mean they are my bosses and coworkers. It wouldn't be very nice if the commander didn't invite his squadron." Taylor closed her eyes. "What? You alright?" he asked. Taylor opened her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah- I'm just thinking about my squad. I have to get back. . . the sooner I go, the sooner I can come home," she said looking directly into his eyes. He gave her a small smile and felt her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
They continued to sway to the music until it was time to go. After saying their farewells, they headed home.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor woke up the next day and felt Eric's body lying on top of hers. She smiled slightly and shifted her weight so he was next to her. She turned and looked at his bare skin peeking out from under the cover. A small hand came up and traced his face. She had to get back to the base as soon as possible. She knew that once there, she could get back here- to him. She kissed his cheek and got ready for the day.  
  
"Taylor?" Eric asked sleepily as he saw Taylor walking around in her fatigues. "What are you doing?" Taylor sat next to him.  
  
"I was just getting ready. I thought that once you got up we could head out." They had talked about her leaving last night, but he didn't want her to leave just yet. Taylor saw his look and kissed him. "The sooner I go, the sooner I can come home."  
  
Eric touched her face and smiled. "There's no way of changing your mind is there?" Taylor shook her head 'no.' Sighing, Eric got up and dressed.  
  
Later that day, Eric drove back to the Air Force base. He stopped a little away from the gate and pulled Taylor into a tight hug and kiss. Both had tears in their eyes as they pulled away. Taylor slipped her dog tags on and kissed him one last time.  
  
"I love you,' she said.  
  
"Love you too," he replied. Taylor got out of the car and grabbed her duffel. Eric watched as she entered the gates and was escorted away from his sight. 


	2. change of plans

Three weeks had passed since Taylor returned to the base. As agreed, she was training the new recruits that had been assigned to her squadron. She had three more weeks of this, then she would be able to return home- to Eric.  
  
Every night when she returned to her base house, the first thing she would do was place her ring back on her finger. Being out in the field all day would have ruined it, so she took it off when she went out.  
  
She stared down at the diamond she wore and smiled. She missed him more than she would have expected, but she wasn't about to let him know that. Smiling to herself, she took her mail from the table. A yellow envelope from her sister was opened first.  
  
Inside were pictures from her wedding for Taylor- one of Tori and Blake, another of she and Tori, a group photo, and finally one of she and Eric. They were standing in front of the lake and looked perfect together. Running her fingers along his face, she longed for him to be real- right in front of her.  
  
Sighing, she put the photo down and went back to her mail.  
  
'ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO DELTA BLOCK IMMEDIATLY. REPEAT: ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO DELTA BLOCK IMMEDIATLY.'  
  
Taylor's head snapped up when she heard the announcement over the PA system. Something was up. She quickly grabbed her hat and headed out.  
  
The Delta Block was composed of large meeting rooms. When Taylor arrived she sat next to another Lieutenant and heard their commander utter the words she never thought she would hear- they were shipping out the day after tomorrow. A sudden attack overseas had left their sister base's troops shorthanded and they were in need of assistance.  
  
After they were given their orders, Taylor returned to her house in shock. She always knew there was a possibility of her having to go back into action, but why now? Her squad would be the fifth deployed form the base with her as their leader.  
  
"What the fuck have I gotten myself into," she said as she laid down on her bed. Her ring caught her eye and she suddenly felt the urge to cry. Every other time she had gone off, she never thought about what she was leaving behind. Now that all had changed. She had her sister to think about, as well as her fiancé.  
  
Reaching over to her left, he grabbed her cell phone and called Tori.  
  
"I ship out the day after tomorrow," she said. The other line was silent for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you had to train the newbies and then-"  
  
"That was the plan until a few hours ago. They need me Tor. I just wanted to call and say goodbye."  
  
Tori stifled a sob. "Don't say goodbye Taylor."  
  
"You know what I mean. I'll be back before you know it," Taylor said as a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will. Don't worry. You'll tell the others?"  
  
"Sure thing sis. I love you.  
  
"Love you too little one." Taylor finished her conversation and hung up. Tears overtook her as she collapsed on the bed. In the past few months she had been through so much-why now was she again being tested?  
  
Her phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Looking at the screen she saw that it was Eric. With trembling hands she picked it up. "Hello?" she said shakily.  
  
Eric could tell something was wrong from the beginning. "Taylor? What's wrong?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I have orders to ship out the day after tomorrow," she said shakily. Eric felt his heart stop.  
  
"Shipping out? Where? When will you be back?" he asked in shock.  
  
"We don't have an exact location yet, but it's somewhere over seas. . . and I'm not sure when I'll be back," she said quietly. Eric was furious and saddened at the same time.  
  
"I thought you got to leave."  
  
"It's my last duty as acting officer to my squadron. I owe them this." The line was silent. "I have the day tomorrow to get my plans together and then the commander is letting us off the base to spend time with our families before we go. I have to be back on base by 08:00 the next day."  
  
"When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked without hesitation. Taylor smiled.  
  
"Around noon," she said. Eric smiled as well.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor walked into her planning meeting the next day and received a few odd glances as she sat with her crew.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"When did you get engaged?" a pilot named Rodriguez asked. Taylor looked down at her hand- she had forgotten to take off her ring. Blushing slightly, she turned the flight plan over to her second in command.  
  
"a while ago," she said. "Now if we break off like this-"  
  
"So when are you getting married?"  
  
"I don't know, now can we please get back to work here?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Sorry Lieutenant."  
  
As the morning wore on, Taylor found herself wondering about what had been said. When was she going to get married? She may not ever see Eric again after this mission- No. She put that thought out of her head. but that question still lingered. What if she never got to be his wife?  
  
In Silver Hills, Eric was contemplating the same thing. It had taken him almost three years to get her and he wasn't about to let her go. He drove as fast as he could to the base and arrived a little before noon. Taylor was already waiting for him at the gate with a huge smile plastered on her face when she saw the black SUV pull up.  
  
Eric parked and waited until she came out. She calmly got in and they drove out. As soon as they were out of sight of leering eyes. Eric pulled over and grabbed her in a searing kiss that took their breaths away. Taylor sighed as they released.  
  
"Miss me?" she asked as he pulled back out onto the road. Eric took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Not at all," he replied. Taylor smiled as he brought his hand back down still holding hers.  
  
They drove on in silence- neither one really knowing what to say. Taylor felt him rubbing her hand with his thumb. "I love you, you know," Eric said suddenly. Taylor gave a small smile.  
  
"I know Eric. . . and I know you're pissed about me going. Trust me, I'm not too happy with it either. But I gave my word to protect my country as well as the earth and I plan to do just that"  
  
Eric turned and looked at her. Her beautiful eyes looked directly into his. "And that's why I fell in love with you. You never back down from anything." he turned his eyes back to the road. Taylor gripped his hand a little tighter.  
  
"You're right. I don't, and I don't ever intend to. Once I start something, I finish it," she said with a gleam in her eye. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed. "And I mean that," she whispered. Eric looked down and saw her ring. . .  
  
He lifted his hand and brought hers to his lips again. "Then let's finish this." Taylor felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"You're serious." she said.  
  
"Absolutely," he replied. They pulled into Eric's driveway and went inside. Taylor settled her small bag on the floor and went out to see Eric on his phone. He got off and turned to hug her. "I hope you have something nice to wear. We have to be at the town hall in half an hour." Taylor kissed him hard and went to change.  
  
Eric had been planning this since the night before. Taylor had left her dress from Tori's wedding at his place, so he had it dry-cleaned for her to wear today. He asked Wes and Jen to be witnesses and then had gone and bought a set of bands. He walked into the bedroom without knocking and caught Taylor changing.  
  
Neither one of them flinched. They were completely comfortable around each other. Eric walked up behind her ad finished zipping up the back, kissing her neck softly.  
  
"You planned this didn't you?" Eric didn't say anything as he continued to kiss her bare shoulders. "We'll have plenty of time for that when we get home," she said turning away. Eric sighed and pulled her in for a soft kiss before he went and changed into a black suit and red dress shirt.  
  
When they arrived at the town hall, Wes and Jen were already there. After a quick reunion, they stepped inside and the judge performed the ceremony. Eric turned to Taylor and placed the ring on her finger as she did the same to him.  
  
"I, Eric Meyers take you, Taylor Earhardt to be my wife. I promise to love you and honor you all the days of my life."  
  
"I, Taylor Earhardt take you, Eric Meyers to be my husband. I promise to love you and honor you all the days of my life."  
  
The judge then declared them husband and wife in front of their witnesses, and called for them to kiss.  
  
They both let out huge smiles and shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Wes pulled Jen a bit tighter to him and they watched as Taylor and Eric Meyers walked out.  
  
After the ceremony, they all went out for a small lunch and then Taylor and Eric returned home. Eric picked Taylor up in his arms and brought her in. "Welcome home Mrs. Meyers," Eric said as he set her down. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent.  
  
"I love you," she whispered into his shoulder. A few tears fell and she clung tighter to him. Eric rubbed her back lovingly and rested his head next to hers. he knew why she was upset. . . she was as scared as he was about her leaving.  
  
"Taylor, it's going to be alright," he said. Taylor pulled away and kissed him.  
  
"Just hold me a little longer. I want to remember this." He kissed her forehead and brought her back into him. They held each other until the doorbell rang. Taylor broke away and answered it. A bouquet of yellow roses met her eyes. She turned to Eric who could only smile and then turned ask to sign for them.  
  
The door closed and she set the flowers down. "There's a card with those," Eric said. Taylor grinned at him and found it.  
  
~You are an eagle, you belong to the sky and not to the earth,  
stretch forth your wings and fly. . . You have made me the  
happiest man in the entire world . . . fly high my Yellow Eagle-  
I love you.  
~Eric  
  
Taylor's hand was over her mouth as the tears formed in her eyes. She flung her arms around him. Eric pulled away a little to kiss her swollen lips as his hand cupped her face. Taylor's hands found the back of his neck and began to scratch gently. Eric let out soft moans into her mouth and held her tighter to him.  
  
She reached down to his shoulder and began to rub small circles with her thumbs. Eric seemed to sink against her touch. "Taylor," he breathed. She looked up at him and he again captured her lips with his and led her back to their room.  
  
Once there, he tore of his jacket and worked the back of her dress while she undid the buttons of his shirt and pants. Soon they were both down to their undergarments- Eric in his red boxers and Taylor in a yellow lace bra and panties. Taylor pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Eric reached up to unclasp her bra but she stopped him.  
  
Eric looked at her and saw her grinning. She sat up on him and began to massage his chest and torso. Eric closed his eyes and felt her fingers skimming his body. Taylor could tell he was happy- she could feel him beginning to rise between her legs, but she continued on with her sweet torture.  
  
She bent down to his ear. "Keep your eyes closed," she said as she laid kisses down his neck and chest. He smiled and decided to play along. Taylor removed her bra first and continued to massage him. She moved up to his shoulders and brushed her breast along his chest until it was just barely touching his lips. Eric's excitement grew and he reached up to hold her to him, but her hands came down on his and pinned them to the sheets.  
  
"Taylor," he said with a hint of begging in his voice. She bent down to his ear again.  
  
"Patience. . . keep your eyes closed." Eric submitted to her and felt her again placed her breast to his lips this time he captured it and began to massage the sensitive skin with his tongue. Taylor stopped momentarily when she felt his warmth on her. She skillfully removed her panties and then his boxers.  
  
Ever so slowly, she lowered herself down onto him- taking him into her fully. Eric opened his eyes and this time Taylor didn't object. They looked at each other and slowly Taylor lowered herself down to him, lying on his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.  
  
She began to move her hips up and down until they found a steady rhythm. Their lips never left each other as they continued until they both exploded and relaxed. Eric's arms never let her go as she lay on top of him. He ran his fingers along her back and felt her soft breathing on his neck. He couldn't loose her. Not after all they had been through.  
  
Taylor clung to him for dear life. She really didn't want to go. It's not that she was scared of going into active combat- she was scared of loosing what she had found- her sister, her family, and now her husband. She felt Eric kiss her neck and she lifted her face to his as they met for a sweet kiss.  
  
"Eric, if I don't-" she began.  
  
"Don't even talk like that," he said, pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "You will come back Earhardt."  
  
She smiled down at him. "It's Meyers now," she said. Eric got another huge grin on his face and flipped her over so he was on top of her and kissed her passionately. Taylor felt him getting excited again and looked at him surprised.  
  
He kissed her again and tugged the blankets over them. 


	3. departure

Taylor woke up a little while later with Eric's arm protectively wrapped around her. She kissed his forehead softly and climbed out of his embrace.  
  
She wrapped her robe around her and went to the living room to call Tori. When she reached her, it sounded like Tori had just woken up.  
  
"I'm just a little tired is all," Tori said.  
  
"It's not like you're getting sick again is it?" Taylor asked concerned.  
  
"No- I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. . ." she trailed off. Taylor heard a hint of happiness in her tone and figured out why her little sister hadn't been sleeping.  
  
"Oh. . . I see," she said. Tori laughed a little. "Well, I have something to tell you- but don't freak out."  
  
"You're not going?" Tori asked, hoping that Taylor wouldn't have to go.  
  
"No, I'm still going. . . but, well, Eric and I got married today." A loud thud was heard. "Tori? Tori are you there?"  
  
"What? Oh sorry. I dropped the phone. . . did you say you got married today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh Taylor! That's so great!" Taylor was surprised.  
  
"You're not pissed?"  
  
"Of course not! I think it's really romantic that you guys wanted to do that before you shipped out. . ." the line was silent for a few moments before Taylor spoke.  
  
"I better get going. Eric's still sleeping and I don't want him to think I left him already."  
  
"Yeah. . . be careful Taylor Joanne. I love you." Taylor smirked and let a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"I will Victoria Jean. I love you too."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric woke up not too long after Taylor had crawled back in with him. He looked out the window and saw the moon. Taylor moved slightly in her sleep and mumbled something inaudible. He reached his hand up and gently caressed her face, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
Taylor moved her head and met his lips with hers. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily. Taylor looked over.  
  
"About 7," she said turning back to him. A low grumbling was heard from her stomach.  
  
"Don't they feed you at that base?" he asked. Taylor smiled and ran a hand over his chiseled abdomen.  
  
"Of course they do. . . you've just worked me out a bit," she said. Eric smiled.  
  
"So I take it you enjoyed that?" Taylor kissed him fully on his mouth and rolled her tongue around his.  
  
"What do you think?" she said when she pulled away. Eric sat up.  
  
"I think we need to get something to eat so we can work it off later," he said with a devilish grin on his face. Taylor returned it and got out of bed. Eric stared at her naked body as she went to her bag to get her clothes. Taylor didn't care that she was walking around for him to see. He was her husband after all.  
  
Eric felt tears beginning to sting his eyes. He NEVER cried. . . not even when his mother died after his father had left them. Maybe it was because he was too stunned by it all, but now as he looked at his wife, he was suddenly gripped by the incredible fear of her being taken from him as well.  
  
"You're beautiful Taylor," he said shakily. Taylor turned to him and saw his eyes glazed over. Soon hers were as well and she went back over to his awaiting arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," he breathed onto her shoulder. "I don't know why I'm acting like this."  
  
Taylor realized why he was acting this way, and as much as she hated to admit, she felt the same. "I'm scared too Eric." They stayed there holding each one another until Eric composed himself. He had shed no tears, but had felt a few on his shoulder.  
  
"Taylor," he said gently. She looked into his eyes. "What do you want for dinner?" Taylor gave him a teary smile and hugged him again.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric ordered in food and they sat in their sweats in the living room eating happily. He had managed to get a little of everything.  
  
"How the hell did you get all this different stuff?" she asked as she took another helping.  
  
"Let's just say being commander of the Silver guardians has its perks in this town."  
  
"My husband the freeloader," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
"My wife the smart ass," he replied. Taylor leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Eric only smiled at her and they finished their meal and sat together on the couch. Taylor leaned into him and breathed him in. In a few hours she would have to head to the base, check her plane, and then head out to wherever her plans called for.  
  
"Are you glad we did this?" Eric asked suddenly as he took her left hand in his- their rings touching. Taylor looked up at him and kissed his lips.  
  
"Of course I am. Are you?" Eric grabbed her and placed her on his lap facing him.  
  
"Yes. I've never been this sure about anything in my whole life," he said as he laid a feathered kiss on her lips. "I love you," he said smiling. Taylor smiled back and kissed him again. They pulled away, but Eric still held onto her and lifted himself and her off the couch.  
  
"Eric!" she said as she wrapped her legs around him. He didn't say anything as he walked back to their room and shut the door.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor woke when she heard the soft humming of the alarm. It was 5:30am. . . time to get ready to go. She could feel Eric's body pressed up against her back- his arm draped over her stomach as she lay on her side. She felt his arm tighten around her and she turned to see him looking at her.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she whispered.  
  
"I never fell asleep," he said. After they had FINALLY settled down for the night, Eric held her to his chest and watched her sleep, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her in for a small kiss.  
  
"Eric, you're exhausted."  
  
"I don't care." Taylor placed her hand on his hip and pulled herself to him.  
  
"I really have to get ready. . . but you can help," she said kissing him again. He needed little encouragement, and followed her into the shower.  
  
A little while later, Eric was preparing breakfast when Taylor came out in her Dress Blue uniform. Her hair was put up in a tight bun and looked like it was glued to her head. She sat at the table and began to ring her hands.  
  
"I've never seen you in your Blues," Eric said. "It's nice." Taylor looked up to him and smirked. "I always did like a girl in uniform."  
  
He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Taylor took the plate he had placed in front of her. "Thank you," she said. They sat in silence as they ate their food. When they were finished, Taylor went into the bedroom and brought out her duffel. "Well, I guess I'm ready," she said.  
  
Eric took her bag and headed out to the car. She made sure he was out of the house, and placed one of the pictures from the wedding Tori had sent her on the coffee table, along with a note. Taking one last look around, she headed out.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
They were almost to the base and Eric hadn't let go of her hand the entire time he drove. When they saw the signs for the base, Eric almost missed the turn on purpose. Taylor had squeezed his hand tighter and he was forced to enter. This time however, Eric went in with her and brought her to her house.  
  
"This is it?" he asked looking around at the sparse rooms.  
  
"Pretty much," Taylor said softly. "Eric? I need you to hold on to this for me," she said holing out her engagement ring. "I don't want anything to happen to it, and I know you'll take care of it." Eric took it with shaking hands. "I'll be back for it." Tears were now in both of their eyes.  
  
They embraced eachother and kissed passionately. "I love you Eric," Taylor said.  
  
"I love you too Taylor." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door- neither one of them wanted to drag it out more than it had to be. Taylor sank onto her small couch and ran her fingers over her wedding band- she would never take that off. She didn't know how long she was sitting there, but a jeep pulled up and she was escorted to a debriefing meeting.  
  
Her squad was leaving base for an Aircraft Carrier, and then would be sent into action. She changed into her fatigues, collected her flight gear and helmet and loaded the plane. As soon as the rest of her crew was outfitted, they loaded the transport plane and took off.  
  
The others were anxious to hear about her 'quickie' wedding, but she dismissed them for the time being. She reached into her front pocket and took out something that she had taken from home- the note Eric had given her with her roses. She read it over a few times and looked out the windows at the clouds.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric placed Taylor's ring in his left breast pocket as he drove back home- his face was full of pain, but he refused to let himself loose control. He arrived in his driveway and entered the empty house. He took the ring out of his pocket and went to his bedroom to get a chain. He placed it on the chain and then put it around his neck.  
  
Walking back out, he saw the bouquet of yellow roses sitting on the coffee table. He went over and touched the soft pedals. He noticed a piece of paper next to it and picked it up. Underneath was the picture from Tori's wedding of he and Taylor. He looked at the paper again and found a note.  
  
~Eric,  
I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever be this happy  
in my life. You know why I'm this happy? Because of you. You are the  
best thing that has ever happened to me. . . I love you more than  
anything else in this world. . . I've known that since that night on  
the Animarium. Please be strong for me- I need that from you. I'll be  
home soon. . . to my husband.  
~Taylor  
  
Eric put his hand on the ring he wore around his neck. He would be strong for her and wait for his wife to return to him. 


	4. fire

Taylor was now situated in her bunk on the aircraft carrier. She was sharing the small cabin with five other women, but she was the only officer. They had landed about six hours ago and were sailing out. All they could do now was wait.  
  
"Lieutenant?" one of her crew asked. Taylor rolled over and looked down at the seated figure at a table.  
  
"Yeah Jones?" she asked.  
  
"You never did tell us about your sudden marriage," she said smiling. The other girls were eager to hear this as well. Taylor smiled as she rolled her band around her finger.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"For starters, who is this guy?"  
  
"His name is Eric Meyers and he's the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills."  
  
"I've heard of those guys," another one of the girls said. "They really have power rangers working for them?" Taylor suppressed a small laugh.  
  
"Not sure. He said he met them once, but that's it. . ." Taylor then told the girls about her Town Hall wedding and they all sighed with contentment.  
  
"It's so romantic. Like in World War two when the soldier ships out. . ." Dakota mused.  
  
"Except this time the girl's the one in action," Taylor said.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Three days later saw Taylor in her plane. She ran her fingers over the familiar gears and screens before adding her own touch- the note from her husband. She tucked it into a corner by the joystick and placed her helmet on. The day before had been spent in planning meetings with her squad.  
  
A rouge group of enemy planes were heading towards a small, unarmed battalion of medical workers and had to be stopped a few miles inland. Her squad was chosen to disable the enemy and allow safe passage for the medics. She was ready. She flipped on her radio and clicked her helmet closed.  
  
"Yellow Eagle to squadron, do you read?" she said flipping her flight controls. One by one they all checked in.  
  
"Eagle 1, loud and clear," Dakota said.  
  
"Eagle 2, I hear you," Rodriguez said.  
  
"Eagle 3, ready to roll," Jones checked in.  
  
Last but not least, their newest member called in. "Eagle 4, online," Hogan said. He was a newbie, but had impressed Taylor from the beginning. She knew he would do well.  
  
Taylor tuned in to master control. "Eagle squadron ready to fly." One by one they took off. Taylor took the lead and they formed a V formation. "ETA ten minutes."  
  
"Eagle 1 to Yellow Eagle."  
  
"Go ahead Eagle 1," Taylor said back.  
  
"Do we call you Meyers or Earhardt?" Taylor smiled and grabbed for her oxygen mask.  
  
"Meyers," she said. There was silence for a few moments before Taylor snapped back to action. "Alright Eagles. Let's lock and climb." The others locked their oxygen masks on and followed Taylor higher into the sky.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Are you ever going to get out of this office?" Wes asked leaning on Eric's door. Eric took his eyes from his paperwork. "You can't mope like this forever. She's only been gone three days ad already you're freaking out."  
  
"What would you have done if you found out Jen went looking for those mutorgs and was missing for a week?" Wes was silent.  
  
"I'd be worse than you," he said sitting across from him. "But look at it this way- she's doing what she loves best and she' protecting the earth like she promised." Eric had to smile at that.  
  
"Yeah. . . I just. . ."  
  
"It's okay to say you miss her. There's no harm in that." Eric smirked at Wes.  
  
"I guess I should get out of here at some point," he said. Wes grinned at him. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I got a call from Cole this morning. . ."  
  
"Alyssa?" Eric asked smirking.  
  
"Yup- yesterday. Seven pounds, three ounces. They named him Leo." Eric laughed a little.  
  
"For Corbett?"  
  
"No- I never really thought about that. . . but Leo means Lion and apparently they thought it fit," Wes said. "I was thinking of going over to visit with Jen and you should come too.  
  
Eric moved his head and looked at the picture of him and Taylor he had now on his desk. "It just doesn't seem right without her."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Mail call!" The cry made Taylor's heart jump. It had been nearly eight months since she left home. All of her missions were complete successes and her squad was in high spirits. At the moment, they were on a different carrier and many of the squads were gathered in a large meeting hall after a debriefing meeting.  
  
The messenger called out names and handed them out accordingly. "Meyers!" he called. Taylor stood and took the three messages from him. She went back to her bunk and read them over.  
  
One was from Alyssa and Cole. A picture of Leo was included and her eyes filled with tears. 'I miss you Auntie Taylor,' was written on the back. She opened the next one from Tori and sat up quickly, bumping her head on a pipe.  
  
"You alright?" Jones asked. Taylor had a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"My sister got sighed to a surfing contract!" she exclaimed. She looked over the letter again and still couldn't believe it. '. . . so you should be seeing me on ESPN pretty soon. . .' she read.  
  
She came to her last letter. She recognized the writing immediately and rolled her ring around her finger. Eric's letters were always so wonderfully written that they all made her cry. She would make sure to get him for that when she got home.  
  
As soon as the envelope was opened, the sweet scent of his cologne captured her. Every one of his letters was sprayed with it and it drove her crazy with longing. He said much of the same thing he always said. . . work was good, Wes and Jen were good, and that he missed her more and more everyday. It was that part that made her cry.  
  
'Damn you Eric for making me break down like this,' she would say to herself smiling. 'God I love you.'  
  
In the next few weeks, the conditions in the area they were protecting were improving and there were talks about her squad, as well as the others from her base, returning home. After a long discussion, the Eagle Squad was chosen to take out the last of the rebel planes that were attacking. Taylor was flying high in her plane with her squad in tight formation, ready for their final battle before they would go home.  
  
"yellow Eagle to squadron- Let's finish this," she said as the enemies came into view. There were three bogies in front of them and they broke formation with Taylor Flying solo and the other four planes setting up shots. "Fire when ready."  
  
She watched as one of the planes was taken out by Rodriguez and Jones, while Hogan and Dakota pulled back to let Taylor take her shot. She fired and hit her target dead on. She never saw the final plane on her back until Jones called her.  
  
"One on your tail yellow Eagle!" she called.  
  
"I see him," she said. Trying to keep her cool,  
  
"I have a shot," Dakota said.  
  
"Take it," Taylor said.  
  
"but you may get caught in the repercussion." Taylor felt her mind go blank. She knew that it was dangerous, but she knew she had to risk it or face her end. She looked down to the note attached to her joystick. Her thoughts flew by quickly of her husband.  
  
"Take it," she said.  
  
Dakota fired.  
  
The explosion from the plane caused Taylor's plane to falter and be thrown off course. Pieces of debris flew at her and one piece that was on fire clipped her wing and sent her into a tailspin.  
  
"I'm hit!" she said. Taylor felt herself loosing control of her plane, but kept her head about her. She straightened out ass much as she could. "Mayday, mayday," she said. "Yellow Eagle preparing for ejection," she said. She grabbed the note from Eric, shoved it in her pocket and pressed a red button.  
  
The cab of her plane flew off and she was shot upwards into the sky. 


	5. home

"Eagle 1 to ground control," Dakota called. "Yellow Eagle is down, repeat Yellow Eagle is down," she said cursing herself for taking the shot.  
  
"We read you Eagle 1. We have yellow Eagle on the radar and are sending a recovery team. Return to base," the operator told them. They followed orders and prayed that their leader was safe.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor didn't remember much after she ejected. Her parachute deployed and she saw the ground coming up to meet her. The next thing she saw was her parachute draped around her. She unstrapped herself from her seat, cleared the chute off of her and stood. She fell back down- a searing pain went through her ankle and traveled up her leg.  
  
"Shit," she said out loud. As she sat, she reached over to her seat and grabbed a small emergency radio. "Yellow Eagle to Base Command," she said breathing hard. She looked around and saw that she was in a heavily wooded area.  
  
"We read you Yellow Eagle," she heard back. She smiled and tried to get her barings. "Recovery team is on the way. We have your coordinates locked on. Any injuries to report?"  
  
"Left ankle discomfort, a few small contusions, but nothing serious," she said.  
  
"Good to hear Lieutenant. We're on our way."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Taylor was back on base and was reunited with her crew. "Dakota, I told you to take that shot, don't beat yourself up over it. You were doing what any good soldier would do- you followed command."  
  
Dakota smiled and saluted her before the medics took over and looked at her ankle. "Nothing more than a bad sprain. Should heal fine with a few days of bedrest," the doc said. Taylor smiled wide- she had received word that she and her base mates were leaving tomorrow for home. . . then she would be discharged. . .  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric was sitting in his office when the phone rang. "Meyers," he said not looking up from the paperwork in his hand.  
  
"Commander Meyers, I'm calling from the Air Force personnel department," a female voice said. Eric straightened in his chair. "Your wife's plane was taken down during active combat-" Eric felt his heart stop. What was she telling him- what had happened to Taylor?  
  
"Where's my wife?" he asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Sir, your wife is fine," she said. Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "She ejected from her plane and will be returning to home base within the week. It's our duty here at the base to inform all immediate family when something like this occurs."  
  
Eric put his head in his hand. "is there any way I could speak with her?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes- she's holding on the other line. The line will go dead for minute while it connects."  
  
"Thank you so much," he said. The line went dead and after what seemed like hours, he heard her.  
  
"Eric? Eric you there?" she said shakily. The connection wasn't the best, but she though she heard a muffled breathing sound.  
  
Taylor smiled, though he couldn't see it. "I'm fine. . . are you okay?"  
  
"I was so afraid when they called me. They said you got taken down in combat-"  
  
"It was debris from another plane. I had to eject, but I'm fine, really I am." The line was silent for a moment. "We're being sent home soon."  
  
"I've waited to hear those words from you since the day you left," he said smiling. Taylor laughed a little and began to hear the line breaking.  
  
"Eric, the line's going to go," she said.  
  
Eric clung to the phone, not wanting to let her go. "I love you Taylor," he said.  
  
"Love you," was all she got out before the line went silent. Eric clung to those words and slowly hung up the phone. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the ring he wore around his neck and kissed it.  
  
((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Two days later, Taylor was back at her home base packing up her few belongings that still remained at her base house. She was going home tonight, but Eric didn't know- she had a smirk on her face when she realized that he would be either really pissed at her for not telling him she was home, or ecstatic.  
  
She loaded the jeep that would drive her back to Silver Hills, and headed to her Commander's office where she signed her discharge papers and said her final farewells to her crew. Rodriguez and Dakota had volunteered to drive her back, and she was more than happy to have them.  
  
The drive back was good as they pulled into the driveway of her house. She looked at the clock- it was almost midnight. "You guys alright to drive back?" she asked. They looked to each other and smiled.  
  
"Yeah- we'll be fine," Dakota said. Taylor limped a little to the door and saw them sneak a quick kiss before she reached above the door and retrieved the hidden key. Smiling to herself, she carefully entered the dark house and set her duffle down.  
  
She took off her jacket and boots and stealthily made her way up to her bedroom where she found Eric lying on his back in a black undershirt and loose red pants- she saw her ring hanging around his neck and suppressed the urge to cry at the sight.  
  
She had waited for what seemed like ages to see him again, and she did let a tear escape her eye. She took off her pants and bra, leaving her in a tight fitting t-shirt and underwear. Eric didn't stir as she sat herself next to him and ran her fingers lightly over his cheeks.  
  
He felt her hands on his face, but thought he was dreaming again. He had had this dream several times, but for some reason it felt more real than it had before. He felt a soft set of lips press onto his and he responded gently at first, but soon found himself going deeper until he felt the owner of the lips pull away.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared up at Taylor. A tear escaped her eye and fell onto his chest. Eric felt the wetness on his shirt and realized that he wasn't dreaming. Cautiously, he reached his hand up and shakily touched her face, afraid she would disappear at any moment.  
  
When she didn't, he sat up and grabbed her in his arms. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder, taking in his intoxicating scent. Eric turned his head and kissed her neck while his hand went behind her head and held her to him.  
  
He pulled away and cupped her face in his hand. "I must be dreaming," e said, half afraid she would say 'yes' and then disappear. Taylor didn't go anywhere though. She reached her hand up over his and turned to kiss his palm.  
  
"You're not dreaming. . . I'm home," she said as she leaned in and kissed him again. She melted in his arms and felt herself getting lost in him.  
  
Eric held her firmly against his chest, finally being able to feel her warmth again. "I think this belongs to you," he said as he took the ring off the chain and slipped it on her finger. "why didn't you tell me you were coming home tonight? I would have come to get you," he said as he placed small kisses on her neck, resting his lips where her collarbone met her shoulder.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. . . you're not mad are you?" she asked. Eric looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah," he said kissing her lips. "I'm furious. . . I guess I'll just have to punish you," he said grinning. Taylor smiled at him and pulled him to her hard, pressing her lips to his with such passion, that it literally made them tingle with anxious anticipation.  
  
"Please, Eric," she breathed as she lay down on her back. Eric pulled off his shirt and then hers, as he lay down on top of her. The feeling of skin on skin was intense, that they both were breathing deep as Eric looked at her and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he trailed his hands down to her underwear, removing them quickly. Taylor tilted her head back as she felt his fingers caress her most sensitive spot- his other hand was doing marvelous things to her breasts, and she felt him against her leg and smiled.  
  
Eric gasped as he felt her hand reach into his pants and begin stroking him slowly. He stopped his labors momentarily and removed his troublesome pants, allowing both of them to fully gaze at each other after so long. Taylor's hand traced his chest and abs and Eric ran a finger down her chest to her midsection.  
  
"I love you, Eric," she said looking into the deep brown pools that she had dreamt about. He smiled and bent down to her and kissed her lip. It was so gentle, and yet it held all the emotions they had been holding in. Eric straddled her, not taking his lips from hers, and entered.  
  
They slowly made love that they hoped would never end. Gently touching and kissing as they went, they both felt like it was their first time all over again. Never once did their lips leave each other, until Taylor felt the urge to cry out as her dam broke, sending a warm sensation through her. Eric reached his peak a moment later and rolled off her, holding her to his chest.  
  
Taylor's arms were loosely wrapped around his waist and she laid a feathered kiss on his tanned chest. Eric held her to him and stroked her now wet hair. They were both sweating and breathing hard as they recovered. He kissed her forehead and felt her sink deeper into his embrace.  
  
Soon Taylor heard the steady breathing of her husband and smiled as she too fell into a long awaited sleep in her love's arms.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor woke up warm and naked with a pleasant weight pushed up behind her. She smiled and felt Eric's arm around her. "You awake yet?" she heard him whisper. She traced his arm with her fingers and turned slowly to face him.  
  
Eric's eyes went wide when he saw a few cuts and a bruise on her face. Taylor didn't know what was going on and looked at him concerned. "Eric? What is it?" she asked. He reached up and touched her cheekbone. She flinched slightly as he ran a soft finger over her bruise.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Taylor sighed and moved the sheet away to show two more large bruises over her shoulders and one more on her leg. "What the fuck?" he asked as his hand moved to her shoulders. "I didn't hurt you last night did I? What happened?"  
  
"When I ejected, the force pushed the seatbelt down on me- hard. And the face thing is from when I landed." She saw the instant worry in his eyes. "Eric- you didn't hurt me," she said kissing him.  
  
He sighed and covered her up. She looked at him oddly and put her bottom lip out. "You're sick of me already?" she said. Eric smirked and kissed her.  
  
"Never. But I have to get to work and finish some things. . . but after that, I plan on spending some long over due time with my wife." He leaned in and kissed her again before getting up to go.  
  
Taylor sank back into the soft sheets and soon was fast asleep again.  
  
When she woke up, Eric was gone, but she smelled coffee coming from the kitchen and instantly grinned. Gathering her robe about her, she walked out and saw a fresh pot brewed and a yellow mug already set out.  
  
After she had gotten ready for the day, her first duty was to call around and tell everyone she was home. Tori's reaction to her incident in flight was very similar to Eric's but she had been assured that everything was alright. They talked for almost and hour about things that were going on, before she heard the call waiting and had to hang up.  
  
She changed over the line and found Alyssa's perky voice mixed with a baby in the background making a few small shouts. Taylor heard the little Evans and smiled instantly. She knew he'd be a chatterbox like his parents.  
  
Some time later, Taylor was sitting on the back porch, looking out at the yard. Something was there that she didn't remember from before she left. She got up and walked over to the new flower bush and saw that yellow roses had been planted.  
  
"Taylor? You home?" she heard a voice call from the gate. She turned and saw Jen.  
  
"Jen!" Taylor said as she went to open the gate. The sight that met her eyes made her do a double take. "Oh my. . . why didn't he tell me you were pregnant?!" she exclaimed as she hugged her.  
  
Jen pulled away and placed her hands over the small mound that was showing through her tight shirt. "Yeah well, we figured it would be a nice surprise for you when you got home," she said as they walked into the house. "Alright, tell me all about it. I need something to talk about besides baby stuff."  
  
Taylor grinned and handed her a bottle of water. "You miss being in action don't you?" Jen returned the grin and they began to talk. 


	6. baby talk

Eric walked into his house to the sounds of laughter on the porch. He looked out and saw Jen and Taylor laughing hysterically and decided to see what was going on. As soon as he was in the doorway, both girls stopped laughing as the looked at him. They looked back at each other and burst out again. Eric crossed his arms.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Taylor wiped the tears from her eyes and looked him straight in the eye. "Tarzan?" she asked before she and Jen both were laughing hysterically again. Eric looked to Jen.  
  
"You didn't," he said.  
  
"Eric I HAD to. She is your wife after all," she said standing. He grinned at her.  
  
"Whatever you say. At least that was in another dimension. I wasn't the one dressed like a nerd. . . " Jen shot him a look but just smiled as she took her leave. As soon as she was out of sight Taylor walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Awe, what's wrong honey," she said sweetly, nuzzling up to him. Eric put his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. Any anger or embarrassment he felt instantly melted away as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're turning me into Wes," he said finally finding her lips. Taylor pulled away.  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that to happen. I want the sarcastic," she kissed him, "Hot headed (kiss), arrogant (kiss), wise ass I married," she said finishing her sentence.  
  
"You flatter me," he said pulling her tightly to him and kissing her hard. Taylor pulled away and saw a different look in his eyes than she had seen in the past. "What did you think about Jen?"  
  
Taylor smiled, but suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I, um, I think it's great for her and Wes," she said getting out of his grasp and going into the house. Eric thought something like this might happen. Neither one of them had talked about having kids, but with all the talk about babies from Wes and Jen and Alyssa and Cole, he had thought about it.  
  
Taylor went to the living room and sat on the couch. Eric stopped and looked at the counter- she hadn't seen the flowers he had brought home. He took them in his hand and went out to see her.  
  
He knelt in front of her on the floor and handed her the bouquet of flowers. She smiled and smelled them, before setting them on the table and grabbing him a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Eric."  
  
"Don't be," he said sitting next to her. "We never had talked about. . . well, you know," he said. Taylor grinned and knew what he meant.  
  
"I know we haven't, but Eric, we just got married-"  
  
"We've BEEN married for almost a year Taylor," he reminded her. Taylor instantly let her head fall. Regretting the way he said that, he pulled her in for another hug and felt her shake a little.  
  
"I haven't been a very good wife have I?" Eric was shocked at her question.  
  
"You're the best wife I could have ever asked for." He brought her face to meet his. "You had a responsibility and you fulfilled it. I think I love you even more for that." He kissed her temple and she leaned into him. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you..." he trailed off, thinking to the phone call he had received.  
  
Taylor felt him pull her tighter and sighed. "It'll take a little more than that to get rid of me," she said. She gathered up her courage and decided to change the subject. "Do you want kids?" she asked quietly. Eric smiled.  
  
"You want the truth?" Taylor nodded her head. "Yes and no. Yes, because I want a family, but no because I'm afraid. . ." he stopped mid sentence. Taylor knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Because you're afraid you'll leave them like your parents did to you." Eric leaned his head down to rest atop of hers. "I feel the same way."  
  
Their lives had been very similar- both their mother's had died, and their father's had walked out on them. Eric however didn't have any other family- no brothers or sisters like Taylor had.  
  
"I want a family Eric," Taylor said after a few moments of silence. She turned her face up to his. "with you." She kissed his lips sweetly and felt him sigh. "We'll just see what happens. . . take it one step at a time."  
  
Eric couldn't belief that this woman in his arms was real. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
Taylor smirked. "Yeah. I know." Eric gave her a wicked grin and grabbed her in his arms again. Throwing her over his shoulder, he brought her upstairs. "What are you doing?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Well, we need to practice don't we?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Seven months passed in Silver Hills. Jen and Wes welcomed a baby boy, that they named Xander Eric Collins, into their family, and Taylor and Eric were named his Godparents. They celebrated their first anniversary, Taylor was given a job with the Guardians, and everything was great.  
  
Well, everything until Taylor got sick. For the past week she had been hit with a touch of the stomach flu, and had been asked (or ordered as she thought it) by her husband to go home and rest. She was lying in bed when she took a glance at the calendar near the door.  
  
Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the day's date. 'Oh my god,' she thought. 'I'm late. . .'  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Eric came home that night and went to check on Taylor. He found her sitting in the bathtub, immersed in bubbles. "You have no idea how good you look right now," he said. Taylor almost jumped when she heard him.  
  
She looked very nervous. He bent down to her and touched her face. She seemed to tremble at his touch. "How you feeling?" he said kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"I'm actually feeling a little better than I was this morning... but the nausea's still there," she said. Eric smiled and stroked her hair. He got up and removed his clothes.  
  
Taylor felt him slide into the tub behind her. "Excuse me, but did I invite you in here?" she asked sweetly as she leaned back into him.  
  
"Well fine, if you want me out-"he started to leave, but felt her pull him back to her. He kissed her neckline and felt her relax as his hands began to massage her shoulders and back. "Better?"  
  
"Much. . . um, I have something I need to tell you," she said carefully. Eric didn't stop his gentle touching.  
  
"Okay," he said resting his hands on her hips. Taylor took his hands and rested them on her stomach. His eyes got wide.  
  
"I'm pregnant." They were both silent. Taylor felt his hands slowly begin to run over her abdomen and then his lips on her neck. She turned and faced him. His face was priceless- a combination of shock and pure joy. "There's more. . . like more than one." Eric's face was now of pure shock.  
  
"H- how many?" he asked.  
  
"Twins- well at least that's what the doc said when I went over there this afternoon. . . I'm about seven weeks." Eric still hadn't said anything. "My grandmother on my mum's side was a twin...I guess that means I was next in line...well?" she asked. His face broke out into the biggest smile she had ever seen.  
  
He kissed her hard and held her to him, continuing to place kisses all over her. "This is the greatest thing I could have ever hoped for." He kissed her again and felt her head rest on his shoulder. "Thank you Taylor. Thank you for giving me this." Taylor leaned up and kissed him deeply.  
  
"We did this together," she said as she turned herself around and leaned back into him. His hands went to her stomach and he began to run his fingers lightly over where his children were. Taylor sighed contently and placed her hands on his and together they held their children.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"You have names yet?" Jen asked as she bounced Xander on her knee. Taylor was sitting on her couch with her hands on her, now, very large stomach. Six and a half months had passed and she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her children.  
  
"We have a few, but nothing permanent. He's so sure that there are two boys in here, but if you ask me, I think there's one of each."  
  
"Well, what if they're girls?" Jen asked smiling.  
  
"If they're girls, Eric said he's not letting them out of the house until they're 30." Both women laughed lightly. Over the course of time, they had developed a great friendship and were glad to have it. "Did you hear anything about snow today?" she said as she looked out the window.  
  
Jen looked. "it looks like it's really coming down out there," she said. Snow had begun to fall and accumulate quickly- it was January after all. "I should probably get going. You going to be alright until Eric gets home?" Taylor had been ordered to strict bed rest- the twins could come early, so she didn't want to chance anything.  
  
"yeah. I'll be fine. He should be home soon anyway." Jen went over and hugged her. Taylor kissed Xander on the cheek and watched as they left. She sighed as she felt one of the babies kick. Smiling, she placed her hand over the spot and felt another small hand or foot touch her fingers through her skin.  
  
She never thought she could be so happy. Any fear about becoming a mother was gone and all she could concentrate on was loving them. She and Eric were nervous, but not afraid. They had everything ready for them... they turned one of their guest rooms (they had two) into a nursery with clouds painted all around the walls- something that Taylor had nearly demanded.  
  
The front door opened and she smiled as she saw Eric dusting snow off his jacket. "Well it's good to see the abominable snowman has decided to grace me with his presence," she said smirking. Eric took his coat off.  
  
"Funny," he said simply as he went to the window. Taylor grew concerned as she saw the hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Eric? What's going on?" she asked. He turned back to her.  
  
"This storm is only supposed to get worse- ice, snow, you name it. The city's in a state of emergency. Nothing's open and there's a rumor that the power in the city's going to go out soon."  
  
He walked over to her and sat with her feet propped up on his lap. "You're worried aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am. I mean Wes and I are supposed to protect the city and we have no control over this...I'm nervous for us too," he said placing a hand on her stomach. He was amazed to feel a strong kick meet his hand. "have they been like that all day?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah- really active. I don't think they've stopped moving since last night. I'm so tired," she said as she sunk back into the pillows she had brought from her bedroom. Eric smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead.  
  
"You rest then and I'll make dinner." She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off. A little while later she opened her eyes and saw Eric sitting next to her in the dark room.  
  
"The power went out," he said. She looked around and saw a few candles lit and a fire was lit in their newly put in fireplace. A few more blankets covered her now and she saw the Eric was wearing a sweatshirt. "It's going to get pretty cold so I covered you up."  
  
Taylor smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you," she said sleepily. "How long ago did it happen?"  
  
"About an hour ago...I didn't want to wake you." He handed her a cup of soup and she drank it happily and ate a few rolls he had brought her. Eric was sitting next to her and suddenly felt something wet on his leg. Thinking he spilled his soup he stood up only to see that the liquid was gathered around Taylor.  
  
Taylor too felt the liquid, and then felt something inside of her release. She set the cup down and looked up to see the complete look of fear in her husband's eyes. "Holy shit," she said. "I- I think my water just broke." 


	7. weathering the storm

"Th- that's not funny," Eric said shakily. Taylor's eyes were wide and began to fill with tears.  
  
"Eric, I'm not kidding," she said as she shut her eyes as a small contraction hit her. Eric was frozen. He had no idea what to do. His mind was all over the place until Taylor let out a small whimper. He was at her side in a flash and clutched her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," he said as he kissed her forehead. He felt her squeeze his hand hard as another hit her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked when it had passed. She was beginning to shake slightly and Eric's fear grew.  
  
"I think we need to move you out of these wet blankets and keep you warm." Carefully he helped her move down to the floor and leaned the pillows against the couch for her to lie back on. Eric left briefly and gathered a few things he thought they may need- a first aid kit, blankets for her, and some smaller ones if they were needed.  
  
"Eric!" Taylor screamed from the living room. He ran down the stairs with his supplies and was at her side. "I can feel it- ah- it's coming fast," she said breathing hard. Eric lifted the blanket up and saw that Taylor had taken off her pants and underwear.  
  
"I- I see it," he said looking back to her. He looked again and thought he would pass out. A small stream of blood was beginning to come out.  
  
"Oh god this hurts!" she said as she shut her eyes tight. Eric pushed his fear aside and sat behind her- rubbing her back lovingly.  
  
"It's okay Taylor. We're going to be okay." He went to get up, but she hauled him back to her.  
  
"Don't leave me," she pleaded. The contractions were coming faster and faster. "I'm so scared," she said as she clutched his shirt. Eric held her to him and felt her hot tears running over his shirt. It was going to be a long night.  
  
))))((((  
  
Five hours past and Taylor seemed to be at ease. The contractions were still coming, but they had slowed for some reason. She drifted in and out of sleep, and Eric was there for every moment. He had only left her once to try and see if their phones were working- both his cell phone and their house phone were dead.  
  
He went to the windows and looked out. The snow was up to the middle door of his SUV and the snow just kept falling. It had slowed a little, but was still falling steadily. He looked back to his sleeping wife and saw the light from the candles and fire playing off her strong features.  
  
A soft moan was heard coming from her lips and he walked back over to her and brushed away a few pieces of sweat soaked hair from her brow. Her eyes opened then and she smiled. "After this is all over- you're never to touch me again," she said. Eric smiled and saw her eyes go wide as the strongest contraction yet came upon her.  
  
He sat behind her and rubbed her hand as she tightened her grip around his. She let out a few choice obscenities as she felt the worst pain of her life. "It's coming Eric," she said. Eric tried to keep a brave face as he carefully settled her back onto the pillows and sat on his knees in front of her.  
  
He never thought he would have to deliver his own children. The mere thought of it made him feel faint, but he had to do this for his wife and children.  
  
Taylor felt like she was being ripped in two. This was NOT how she had pictured the situation. Instead of a well lit hospital room with a doctor on hand, she was sitting on the floor of her living room, with no power, and her husband trying to calm her and possibly deliver his children.  
  
Eric looked down at her and instantly paled. He had heard what childbirth was like, but this wasn't what he expected. "Eric? Wh-what's wrong? What can you see?" Taylor asked nervously. Eric took her hands in his.  
  
"I think you need to push," he said looking into her eyes. Taylor nodded and felt another contraction coming. She bore down on his hands and pushed as hard as she could. Eric had to release her hands as he placed them down to where he saw a small head beginning to come out. He then looked back up at Taylor who only took in a deep breath and pushed again.  
  
The head was out...then shoulders...then a tiny little body landed in Eric's arms, wailing. He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the baby clean and wrapped it in one of the small blankets. He looked at Taylor and saw that she was crying. He didn't realize it, but he was as well.  
  
"A girl," he said softly as he handed her to her mother. Taylor looked at her daughter and felt Eric kiss her forehead. She looked up at him and they met for a soft kiss.  
  
"Eric, you're crying," she said as they pulled away. He only smiled at her and kissed her again.  
  
"I love you," he said in her ear. Taylor smiled until she felt a small contraction hit her. He saw the look in her eyes and knew the other baby was coming. Carefully he took his daughter from Taylor and laid her on the couch. He grabbed a large blanket and created a type of barrier around her.  
  
"Eric!" Taylor cried. He was back to her and saw her breathing had become ragged. "Something's wrong...I can feel it," she said. Her entire body was covered in sweat and her skin was sickly pale.  
  
He looked down and saw that something was defiantly wrong. Blood poured out of her- much more than he had seen with his daughter a few minutes ago. Taylor pushed, but only more blood came through onto the comforter she laid on. Taylor's entire body was weak. She could barely lift her head as a feeling of dizziness came over her.  
  
"I...need to push," she got out. Eric was shaking as he grabbed her hands again. He wasn't going to lose her or the baby. He pulled her to a sitting position and felt her bear down on him again. He looked down and saw the head beginning to emerge. Letting go of one of Taylor's hands, he reached down and felt the shoulders come out.  
  
"One more," he said to her. Taylor sat up and pushed with all she had. Eric put his hands down and grabbed the baby in a towel. Taylor fell back onto the pillows and let her eyes drift shut. Eric cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in another small blanket as it began to whimper slightly. "Taylor...we have another girl," he said as he looked up to her. "Taylor," he said again. She didn't move. The blood had stopped coming out, but her complexion was still white.  
  
He went and sat next to her and felt for a pulse. It was there, but very weak. He placed his daughter with her sister on the couch and covered them with a warm blanket. Taylor let out a soft moaning sound and he placed an arm around her back and held her to him. "Taylor? Taylor, please open your eyes." Her skin was frozen to his touch, and he could barely feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"No...Taylor, baby, please...portila prego indietro... che dovete ritornare prego a me... a noi..." (A/N: that would be Italian for: 'Please bring her back...you have to come back to me...to us...') Eric was surprised at what he had said. His mother was from Italy, and he had spoken it fluently most of his life. After she passed away, he never uttered it again...until now.  
  
He looked at her and then at himself- his hands were stained in blood...her blood. He had to clean himself and his girls up before anything else happened. He picked Taylor up in his arms and set her down on their large easy chair and kissed her icy forehead. He took the last of the large blankets and draped it over her before going to look at his daughters.  
  
They were sleeping soundly curled up together in the warmth of the bed he had made for them. Both had small mounds of dark hair on their heads, and appeared identical. He bent down and kissed their heads lightly. "Everything's going to be alright...I promise," he said trying to convince himself more than them. 


	8. a mother's love

Eric sat in the hospital room. His daughters were in front of him in two clear bassinets, and his wife was lying in a bed to his left. The storm had stopped a little after Taylor fell asleep, and the power came back long enough for him to call 911 before it went out again.  
  
He sat and waited with Taylor in his arms. Her breathing was still shallow and no matter how hard he tried, she would not warm up. The girls, thankfully, were sleeping. He looked down at the body that he held in his arms. She had given him everything he had ever wanted with just her smile. His once cold exterior was melted away the moment she blew into his life.  
  
She moved slightly in his arms, causing him to breath out a small sigh of relief. "I love you Taylor. I don't think I tell you that enough," he whispered to her. "You're the bravest, strongest person I know. Don't you even think about leaving me...or our girls."  
  
That was nearly four hours ago. An ambulance slowly made it's way to the house and managed to safely transport Taylor, himself, and their newborn twins to the city general hospital. Taylor had been moved to a private room at the insistence of the chief resident that their Commander's family should be comfortable.  
  
The girls had been examined and they were perfect. Taylor on the other hand was not faring well. The bleeding, he was told, was caused by a rip in her uterus after the first baby had been born. After the second greeting the world, the bleeding slowed, but didn't stop completely. As soon as they reached the hospital, Taylor was taken into emergency surgery to try and repair any damage done.  
  
'Now Commander, there is a possibility your wife may not be able to bear any more children' the doctor had told him after the surgery was done. Eric was of course upset, but he would do anything to make sure his wife would live to see the children she HAD brought into the world. She had only seen one of them before she passed out, and didn't even know the sex of her second baby.  
  
He sighed as he looked over to the frail creature that was next to him. Her left hand was resting on her deflated abdomen and Eric reached out and held it in his. One of the babies began to cry and he released his wife's hand to tend to his daughter. (((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
Taylor was woken by a loud cry. She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. "Shh," she heard his voice say. She looked over near the window and saw Eric holding something to his chest.  
"Eric," she called softly. He turned around and saw her eyes opened slightly. He gave her a small smile and settled the calmed babe in her basinet. He went and sat next to her.  
"I'm right here," he said stroking her hair. Tears were in his eyes as she reached her hand up and covered his.  
"What happened? Where are they?" Eric smiled and bent down to kiss her brow.  
"Easy. Don't get too excited. I don't want you to over exert yourself just yet," he said. "Everything's fine...you and the girls are both going to be fine."  
"Girls? We have two girls?" she asked. Eric nodded and pulled the basinets over to her. He handed her the second baby born and took the first in his own arms. Tears sprung anew in her eyes as she looked at her children. "I don't believe we have met," she said to the little set of blue eyes that met hers. Eric was amazed. "How can you tell?" he asked. Taylor just shook her head. "I don't know...it's just a feeling I guess." Eric's hand rested on Taylor's cheek.  
"They need names," he said.  
"What was your mum's name?"  
Eric smiled. "Evelina," he said softly. The girl in his arms began to make soft cooing noises and both parents smiled. Eric looked down at her. "Evelina Jennifer Meyers." He kissed her forehead.  
Taylor smiled and knew that Eric was already wrapped around her little finger. She looked down at the tiny body she held in her arms. She was an exact replica of her sister- dark hair, blue eyes...but she seemed to be a but more subtle than her twin. "And what are we going to call you?" she said smiling.  
"Name her for your mum," Eric suggested. Taylor looked down and knew the name would fit.  
"Alright then...Melinda Victoria Meyers...do you like that?" she asked the baby. She shifted slightly in her arms and Taylor took that as a yes. The two new parents leaned in and shared a tender kiss. "Thanks for making me a mum," Taylor said.  
"Thanks for making me a dad," Eric replied.  
They leaned in and shared a long, gentle kiss before a doctor joined them. Two nurses followed him to take the girls to go and get their birth certificates.  
  
"Eric, go with them?" Taylor asked, the doctor told her he wanted to speak with her alone. Eric kissed her forehead- he knew what the doctor was going to tell her.  
  
Eric walked with the nurses to the nursery where he watched as his girls were fingerprinted and placed amongst a few other babies that were just born. A few other fathers were gathered around to look, but Eric was standing way down at the end of the long glass window.  
  
"Commander Meyers?" a nurse asked. Eric turned away and looked at her. "We just need you and your wife to sign these," she said handing them the certificates. He smiled and took them.  
  
"They'll be okay here, right?" he asked in reference to the girls.  
  
"Yes. We'll bring them back in shortly," she said smiling.  
  
He took one last look at them and went to find Taylor.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taylor brought her backrest up so she was sitting. Her legs were crossed in front of her. She glanced out the window. The snow had stopped, but the earth was covered in a blanket of white. Her hand absentmindedly went to her stomach and she felt tears in her eyes again when she remembered what had happened only hours ago.  
  
The doctor told her what had happened and all she could think of was what would have happened if Eric hadn't been there to take care of her and the girls? None of them should have survived according to the doctor. Eric did everything that he could and had saved them.  
  
"Taylor." She turned to the door where Eric was walking towards her. She opened her arms as he just about ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He repositioned himself so he was sitting on the bed holding her to his chest. Taylor let out a few soft sobs and buried her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "They said if you hadn't been there..." she breathed onto his neck. Eric didn't even want to think about that.  
  
"But I was there, and you and the girls are fine. I'll never let anything ever happen to you Taylor. I promise," he said kissing her forehead. Taylor felt at ease at last as she settled deeper into his strong arms.  
  
Eric stroked her back lovingly. She had her hand pressed up against his chest. "I meant what I said you know..."  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"Once we get home you're not allowed near me," she said grinning up at him. Eric leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that made Taylor want to laugh and cry at the same time. They pulled away and Eric wiped away a single tear that had escaped her eye.  
  
"Whatever you say Lieutenant."  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Three days later, Eric, Taylor, Evelina, and Melinda went home. The snow was still piled up, but the roads were clear and the sun was shining as the Meyers family entered their home. Eric had one carrier in each hand and Taylor entered the house first.  
  
Looking around she could see that Eric had been busy while she was in the hospital. There was new carpet laid in the living room and several gifts from well-wishers and friends were scattered about. Eric set the girls down on the couch in their carriers and helped Taylor with her coat and bag.  
  
"I can take off my own coat Eric," she said. Eric still took it and hung it up.  
  
"You need to take it easy," he said. Taylor put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Eric, I'm not made of glass...you never treated me this way before and I don't want to be treated like a porcelain doll." Eric looked at her with a love sick grin on his face. This was the Taylor he fell in love with. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
He didn't say anything, but grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Taylor tried ot pull away, but he wouldn't allow it. She finally gave in and sank into his arms. When they pulled away, they were both out of breath.  
  
"Forgive me?" he asked. Taylor swatted his arm and walked away with a smile on her face. He took that as a yes and watched as she began to take the girls out. She took Evelina out first and held her in her arms. Melinda was asleep and comfortable in her carrier. Eric walked over and took the empty carrier away and sat in its place.  
  
Melinda began to stir and Eric picked her up. "I guess we're going to have to get used to this," he said trying to cradle her in his large arms. Taylor smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Both girls now began to whimper.  
  
Some time later, the girls and Taylor were all sleeping and Eric made a phone call. Taylor woke up and walked into the living room where Eric was looking out the window at two people walking up.  
  
A knock on the door made them turn their heads. "Who could that be?" Taylor asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders. She got up and opened the door.  
  
Two figures clad in blue were standing on the porch loaded down with bags. "Tori!" Taylor cried as she embraced her sister. Tori in return hugged her close. Blake was standing behind them with the bags he was carrying as well as the ones Tori had just dumped on him.  
  
"Uh, a little help here?" he said after a few moments. Tori and Taylor pulled away laughing a little and helped him in. Taylor then hugged her brother in law and escorted them to where Eric was now standing. He greeted them and they all sat.  
  
"When did you get here?" Taylor asked in shock. Blake and Tori looked to each other sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, like ten minutes ago..." Blake trailed off. Taylor gave Tori a look.  
  
"You used your powers? Are you nuts?" she asked. Tori shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just wanted to come see you and the girls as soon as I could," she replied honestly. The moment she had heard from Taylor that the girls had arrived, all she could talk about was seeing them.  
  
Eric had slipped out of the room and came back with the girls in his arms. Tori's eyes went wide when Eric knelt down to hand her one of them.  
  
"Tori, this is Melinda," he said. Tori carefully took her niece. Tears instantly began to form in her eyes. "Melinda Victoria." Tori's head snapped up as she met her sister's eyes. Taylor smiled and Tori looked down at Melinda.  
  
Blake moved closer to Tori and looked down at Melinda as well. "I'm you're Auntie Tori," Tori said softly.  
  
"And this is Evelina Jennifer," Eric said leaning towards Blake. Blake looked up at him nervously.  
  
"I, uh, I don't want to break her," he said.  
  
"Hey, if Eric can hold them both and not break them, I think you can manage one," Taylor said. Eric turned and smirked at her and turned back to Blake.  
  
Carefully Blake took the baby and cradled her in his arms. Tori couldn't help but smile at the sight. Evelina began to whimper and Blake began to panic. Tori reached her hand over to the baby and tried to calm her. Blake readjusted her in his arms and she settled down, sucking her fist.  
  
"You're a natural," Eric commented sitting next to Taylor.  
Blake gave him a nervous look and then turned back to Tori. "I think he's right," Tori commented. Blake turned his attention back to the baby he held in his arms.  
"maybe your right..." he said after a moment. 


	9. flying without wings

Two months had passed since the girls returned home, and their parents were beginning to see a little into their personalities. Melinda was quieter than her twin, who seemed to always have the need to be making noises. Also, they noticed that she was more alert than her sister at times. They were almost exactly the same in looks, except that Evelina's hair was a bit lighter than Melinda's.  
  
Taylor finished feeding Melinda and lay her down in her crib. She walked over to Evelina's and peered inside. She was covered in a yellow blanket and had her fist stuck in her mouth. She reached down and pushed back the dark hair. A set of arms encircled her waist and she leaned back into Eric's arms.  
  
"You're late," she said softly. Eric snorted softly.  
  
"I told you- I was on assignment." Taylor turned and hugged him.  
  
"I'm just glad you made it back at all," she said as they were walking out to their room.  
  
"Have they been THAT bad?" he asked. Taylor fell onto her bed and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Eric, it's 2am and Lindy JUST settled down." Eric got into his PJ pants and took his shirt off. "Evie's actually been quiet."  
  
"That's a first. Shame I missed that," he said. Taylor was wearing her Air Force sweatpants and a yellow tank top. Eric looked down at his wife- her eyes were closed, she was wearing sweats, her hair was tussled- she was gorgeous.  
  
Since having the twins, Taylor had lost nearly all the weigh she had put on, thanks to a vigorous exercise schedule that she accommodated so that she could still take care of the girls. Eric turned the light off and settled down next to her.  
  
Taylor felt him next to her and rolled into his arms. Her eyes almost instantly fell shut. Eric felt her steady breathing on his chest and smiled as he kissed her temple. He knew she hadn't slept well. He would tend to the girls during the night, but during the day, Taylor had her hands full.  
  
As if on cue, he heard a soft cry coming from across the hall. Taylor heard the cry, and immediately went on instinct. She started to get up, but Eric held her down gently. He kissed her softly on thee lips and covered her up. She smiled and fell back to sleep.  
  
He got out of bed and went into the girls' room where he found Evelina crying. She stopped the instant she saw Eric looking down at her. "Evie," he said as his hand touched the fat little cheek. She let out small spit bubbles and he grinned at her. Taylor was right- he was wrapped around her little finger already. "Mama and papa need their sleep tonight. Papa's had a really busy day taking care of bad guys with Uncle Wes, and mama's been taking care of you." Another cry was coming from the other crib. He looked at Evelina and saw that her eyes were closed, and went to Melinda.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be the quiet one," he said softly to her. The child in front of him quieted down, but was still fussy. He picked her up and held her to his chest. "Lindy, I'm going to give you the same speech I gave your sister," he began, but he stopped when he felt a tiny hand reach up to his face. She touched his chin and he thought he saw her smile.  
  
The next thing he knew, she was sleeping soundly again. Smiling, he placed her back down and covered her with a white blanket. He walked to the doorway and turned back. "Goodnight ladies," he said as he closed the door.  
  
When he returned to his room, Taylor was rolled over on her side under the covers. He climbed into bed with her and found a pleasant surprise- she wasn't wearing anything. His arms wrapped around her warm body and he held her close to his chest.  
  
"I thought you told me I couldn't do this to you anymore?" he said as he ran his hands down her body until he reached her thighs. Taylor turned and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I changed my mind," she said as her hands made their way down to his pants. He helped her, and removed them.  
  
"Just like a woman- always changing her mind," he said. Taylor reached down and took a hold of him. Eric's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"I'd get used to that- you're living with three of them." Eric kissed her passionately and felt his need for her rise as she continued to lightly run her fingers along him.  
  
"Come to think of it, the girls were real fussy until I came in," he said as he held her to him.  
  
"They were just waiting for their papa to put them to bed...so was I," she said grinning wickedly. Eric kissed her and without warning plunged himself into her. Her breath left her as he pounded into her. They had both gone without each other now for nearly six months, what with Taylor being VERY pregnant and then recovering from the pregnancy. Both had agreed that they weren't ready for more kids just yet, so they thought to wait- but they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
It was fast, hard, and brought more pleasure than they thought it would. They both cried out into each other's mouths as they continued their passionate kisses. Eric fell onto her and rolled to his side. Taylor clung to him tightly and felt his chest heaving for air as hers was as well.  
  
"I love you," he said. "I don't tell you that enough." Taylor looked at him.  
  
"Yes you do...I love you," she said. "I have proof of that in the next room twice over."  
  
Eric kissed her shoulder and felt the tight muscle where scar tissue had gathered as a result from when she ejected from her plane. She felt him pause when he reached that sensitive spot on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe," he said. Taylor knew what he meant. Often he would wake up in the middle of the night after seeing Taylor's plane go down in a fiery mass. Tori had told her that she had had similar dreams as well. This scared Taylor more than anything. Mo matter how hard she tried to convince them to was just a dream, they still kept a close eye on her- just to be safe.  
  
"Eric, I'm fine. I've never been better or more safe than I am right now...here with you." He smiled and kissed her shoulder again.  
  
"I know you miss it...flying," he said. Taylor held him close.  
  
"I'm still flying...just in a different way...with you and our girls."  
  
Eric looked at her lovingly and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand and kissed her passionately as he laid down on his back. Taylor placed one arm around him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and smiled. "My yellow eagle," he whispered as he fell asleep. Taylor felt her eyelids beginning to close and kissed his chest as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Everybody's looking for that something   
  
One thing would makes it all complete   
  
You find it in the strangest places   
  
Places you never knew it could be   
  
Some find it in the face of their children   
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes   
  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
  
When you found that special thing   
  
You're flying without wings   
  
Some find it sharing every morning   
  
Some in their solitary lives   
  
You find it in the works of others   
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry   
  
You find it in the deepest friendships   
  
The kind you cherish all your life   
  
And when you know how much that means   
  
You've found that special thing   
  
You're flying without wings   
  
So impossible as they may seem   
  
You've got to fight for every dream   
  
'Cause who's to know which one you let go   
  
Would have made you complete   
  
Well for me it's waking up beside you   
  
To watch the sun rise on your face   
  
To know that I can say I love you   
  
At any given time or place   
  
It's little things that only I know   
  
Those are the things that make you mine   
  
And it's like flying without wings   
  
'Cause you're my special thing   
  
I'm flying without wings   
  
And you're the place my life begins   
  
And you'll be where it ends   
  
I'm flying without wings   
  
And that's the joy you bring   
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
THE END  
  
(((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
AN: Tori and Blake's story will be coming soon! The first year of marriage is a trying one. Can they make it through? Could there be the pitter-patter of little feet in Blue Bay Harbor? We'll have to wait and see! 


End file.
